In order for a EM (Electro-magnetic) beam intercepting a target to inflict an appreciable damage to the intercepted object, generally two conditions are to be met. One, the total power conveyed is to be high enough and two, the power is to be delivered to a location on the target which demonstrates such a vulnerability with respect to the incoming energy flux, such that the target becomes defunct or substantially damaged upon the interception.
In order to attain the required energy flux, a powerful enough EM radiation source should be used. Another approach is to use a plurality of weaker EM radiation sources, in which case the energy is to be delivered to the target on a common spot. This ability is usually limited by boresight errors of each radiation source. The disclosed invention addresses the method of overcoming this boresight error limitation.